


First Valentine's Day (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Es el primer día de San Valentín de Theo y Liam como pareja. Theo está nervioso e inseguro de qué hacer porque nunca ha celebrado el Día de San Valentín. Acude a las únicas personas que se le ocurre por consejos: la madre de Liam y su mejor amigo.





	First Valentine's Day (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640088) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Theo es un lío nervioso. Se acerca el final de la primera semana de febrero y justo ahora se había dado cuenta de que tendrá que planear algo para el Día de San Valentín. Para ser justos, nunca ha tenido una razón para celebrar la maldita festividad antes. Los Dread Doctors no alentaron exactamente el romance. Y después de eso, tenía otras cosas en mente que no incluían flores y dulces. Es por eso que de repente comienza a sentir pánico cuando se da cuenta de que tendrá que hacer algo por su primer Día de San Valentín con Liam. Mierda.

Debate solo preguntarle a Liam. Han estado juntos el tiempo suficiente, debería poder abordar el tema. Pero no quiere decepcionar a Liam por parecer que no está preparado. Esto sería más fácil si alguna vez hubieran hablado sobre la festividad, pero no lo han hecho. Lo que le deja en una encrucijada.

Theo se pasea por la habitación, tratando de pensar qué podría hacer por Liam. No quiere que sea demasiado cursi o exagerado. Solo algo que le muestre a Liam que le ama. Al encontrarse perdido, Theo decide que necesita respaldo. Envía dos mensajes de texto, esperando hasta recibir la confirmación de ambos antes de agarrar lo que necesita y dirigirse a la puerta.

Jenna, la madre de Liam, abre la puerta con una amplia sonrisa antes de que Theo incluso tenga la oportunidad de llamar: "Hola, querido. Vamos, dentro está Mason esperando en el salón."

Theo asiente y sigue a Jenna al salón. Mason levanta la vista de su teléfono cuando los dos entran a la habitación. "Hey hombre. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me llamaste aquí sin Liam?"

Theo pasa una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, repentinamente inseguro de cómo abordar el tema. "Necesito vuestra ayuda. Con Liam."

"¿Hay algo mal?" Jenna pregunta: "¿Tuvisteis una pelea?"

"No", suspira Theo, deja que sus ojos se muevan entre los dos antes de decidirse por Jenna. "Solo necesito consejos sobre qué hacer para el Día de San Valentín".

"¿Has hablado con Liam?"

"No lo he hecho", admite Theo, "quiero sorprenderle".

"Tío. Sé que Liam probablemente se esté volviendo loco tratando de planear algo para ti también ", le dice Mason. "Es vuestro primer día de San Valentín real desde que estáis juntos".

"Sé que quieres sorprenderle y hacer que el día sea especial, pero realmente deberías hablar con él", dice Jenna. "Mason tiene razón, Liam debe estar planeando algo para vosotros dos. No perdería la oportunidad. Confía en mí, será mejor que hables con él. Planifica algo que ambos queráis hacer y guarda las grandes sorpresas para más adelante ".

"Conozco a Liam", dice Mason, " simplemente estaría feliz de que paséis la noche juntos. Tal vez tomar una copa y cenar."

Theo lo piensa y se da cuenta de que ambos tienen razón. Si está asustado tanto como él sobre qué hacer para el Día de San Valentín, Liam tiene que estar en el mismo barco. Siempre hace todo lo posible en las festividades, esta vez no sería diferente.

"Hablaré con él", dice Theo, "no sé por qué no lo hice antes".

Jenna sonríe suavemente: "Porque le amas y te dejaste llevar por la idea de que el Día de San Valentín tenía que ser grande y exagerado. Realmente no lo hace. Eso es justo lo que quieren que pienses ".

"¿Ellos?" Pregunta Theo.

"Todas las corporaciones. Quieren ganar dinero y la única forma en que pueden hacerlo es hacer que todos se crean esa tontería. Se pone demasiado énfasis en el día de San Valentín si me preguntas. Si realmente amas a alguien, debes demostrarlo todo el año y no durante una festividad estúpida. Lo que tú y Liam hacéis, por lo que no tenéis nada de qué preocuparos ".

Mason mira a Jenna con asombro con los ojos abiertos, "Intenso".

Jenna se encoge de hombros, "Alguien tenía que decirlo. Y no es que me oponga completamente a celebrarla. Simplemente creo que debería hacerse bien y no debería haber grandes expectativas ".

"Sin embargo, tienes razón", dice Theo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "He estado pensando demasiado en esto. Voy a ir a casa para ver si Liam está ahí todavía ".

Jenna sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla: "Si necesitas algo, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?"

Theo asiente: "Lo haré. Gracias. A los dos."

"En cualquier momento, hermano", dice Mason, guardando su teléfono y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Theo le sigue rápidamente. Cuanto antes se vaya, antes estará en casa y podrá hablar con Liam.

........................................................................................................................

La camioneta de Liam está aparcada fuera de su apartamento cuando llega, lo que le hace saber a Theo que está en casa. Theo aparca al lado de la camioneta de Liam y se dirige hacia su puerta. Abre y camina dentro, escuchando el sonido del familiar latido del corazón de Liam. Sonríe cuando le localiza en su habitación. Liam está acostado en la cama cuando entra, con un libro apoyado en su pecho mientras sus ojos se mueven sobre la página.

Levanta la vista cuando entra Theo, con una sonrisa deslizándose en su cara. "Oye. Me preguntaba adónde fuiste tan corriendo."

Theo se quita los zapatos y se acurruca en el lado de Liam, metiendo la cara en su cuello. "Fui a hablar con tu madre y con Mason".

Liam cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado, pasando su mano a través del pelo de Theo, "¿Sí? ¿Por alguna razón?"

Theo suspira: "Esperaba que pudieran ayudarme con algo".

"¿Y lo hicieron?"

"Algo así", dice Theo, "al menos me obligaron a dejar de preocuparme tanto".

La mano de Liam se detuvo por un momento antes de reanudar su movimiento, "¿Por qué te preocupaste? ¿Hay algo mal?"

"Nada está mal. Yo solo ... "Theo deja escapar un largo suspiro, sus ojos se mueven hacia arriba para encontrarse con los preocupados azules de Liam. "Estaba preocupado por el día de San Valentín".

"¿Día de San Valentín?"

"Sí. Es nuestro primer verdadero Día de San Valentín desde que estamos juntos y quería que fuera perfecto ", admite Theo. "Me estrese así que me reuní con tu madre y Mason para ver si tenían algún consejo".

"¿Y lo tenían?" Liam pregunta.

"Me dijeron que debería hablar contigo, ya que probablemente has estado planeando algo. Que deberíamos planear algo que ambos queramos hacer. Mason dijo que estarías contento con cualquier cosa, incluso simplemente con una cena en casa, siempre y cuando estemos juntos ".

"Mason no está equivocado", le dice Liam, sonriéndole. "Dios, me alegro de que hayas dicho algo. También me he estresado. Me desesperé tanto que fui a Derek en busca de ayuda ".

Theo deja escapar una risa de sorpresa: "¿Fuiste a Derek? ¿Cómo ha ido?"

"Mal. Puede que sea tu mejor amigo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que querías para el Día de San Valentín ".

"Solo te quiero a ti", le dice Theo, levantándose para que sus caras estén niveladas. "No me importa nada de esa otra mierda. Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí mismo."

Liam sonríe, una mirada de puro amor y adoración en su cara. Nunca deja de hacer que el corazón de Theo se salte un latido cuando la ve dirigida hacia él. "Eso es todo lo que quiero también".

"Bien, entonces todo está resuelto. Vamos a pasar el día juntos solo nosotros dos. Puedo hacer la cena y luego podemos pasar la noche ".

Liam se inclina, capturando los labios de Theo en un suave beso, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para murmurar contra ellos. "Suena perfecto."

........................................................................................................................

Perfecto es exactamente lo que Theo piensa cuando se acerca el día de San Valentín unas cuantas noches después. No compra chocolate a pesar de que quiere. Liam solo le dice que ahorrarán su dinero y lo comprarán al día siguiente cuando esté más barato. Theo no puede discutir exactamente con la lógica en eso.

Pasan el día viendo películas, acurrucados en el sofá. Jenna y David se detienen para la media tarde y los cuatro meriendan juntos, poniendo otra película mientras comen.

Cuando Jenna y David se van, ponen otra película, no le prestan la menor atención porque están demasiado ocupados para verla. Cuando llega la hora de la cena, Theo hace que Liam se quede en el salón mientras él cocina, queriendo sorprender a Liam con su comida favorita. Desafortunadamente, eso se ha arruinado por la nariz de Liam, que capta el olor antes de que termine.

"¿Estás haciendo Alfredo Fettuccine?" Liam grita desde el salón. "Porque a eso es a lo que huele. Por favor, dime que lo es."

Theo suspira: "Se supone que es una sorpresa, pero sí".

"¿Eso significa que puedo entrar?" Pregunta Liam, asomando la cabeza hacia la cocina.

"No", dice Theo, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Liam le ignora y camina hacia la estufa donde Theo está terminando la salsa.

"Huele increíble", dice Liam, sonriéndole.

Theo agacha su cabeza, su propia sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "También tendrá un sabor increíble, si no me distraes y me haces estropearlo".

Liam jadea, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. "Nunca."

"Lo harías. Recuerda la última vez que intenté hacer chuletas de cerdo. Apenas se parecían a la carne de cerdo cuando las sacamos del horno ".

Liam, al menos, tiene la decencia de parecer un poco arrepentido, "Eso fue una vez. Y es parcialmente tu culpa por cocinar con esos ridículos pantalones que complementan perfectamente tu culo ".

"Acababa de llegar a casa del trabajo, Liam", señala Theo. "Esos son mis pantalones de trabajo. No había tenido la oportunidad de cambiarme todavía. Aunque aprendí la lección ".

Liam hace pucheros, "Lo sé. Ya no los usas delante de mí ".

Theo se ríe, "No. Porque realmente me gustan y no quiero que tus garras los rompan en pedazos en tu prisa por sacarlos ".

"Sabes que hay una manera fácil de solucionar eso", le dice Liam.

Theo suspira, apagando el fuego mientras avanza para revisar la pasta. Una vez hecho esto, agarra el colador del gabinete y se dirige al fregadero. Sabe lo que Liam está tratando de hacer. Theo simplemente no ha decidido si debería seguirle el juego o no.

Debería haber sabido que lo haría. Es imposible resistirse a Liam. "¿Como?"

Liam se encoge de hombros, "simplemente no debes usar pantalones cuando estamos en casa".

"¿Está bien?" Pregunta Theo, colocando la pasta ahora hecha en el mostrador. "No creo que ninguno de los dos terminaría nada si eso pasara".

"Estaría bien con eso".

"Yo no lo haría".

Liam ignora el comentario, moviéndose para mirar de Theo a la comida. "¿Está hecha?"

"Sí, está hecha", dice Theo, sonriéndole a su novio. "Pon los platos y cubiertos, ¿vale?"

Liam asiente y hace lo que Theo le pide, murmurando para sí mismo mientras pone la mesa. Theo no puede evitar sonreír mientras mira a Liam. Mezcla la pasta y la salsa antes de llevar el tazón a la mesa. Cuando Liam lo mira mientras Theo lo deja, Theo se ríe y entrega la cuchara para que Liam pueda conseguir su comida primero.

Comen su cena, hablando de vez en cuando sobre cosas al azar. Hace que Theo se sienta bien con lo normal y doméstico que es todo. Incluso después de estar juntos por más de un año, Theo aún tiene que pellizcarse en momentos como estos.

Lo que es extraño es que no siente la preocupación constante por el futuro, preguntándose cuándo pasará algo y todo esto con Liam se derrumbará. Sabe lo que tienen y lo fuerte que es y ciertamente sabe que no debe dudar. Puede que las cosas no siempre sean perfectas, pero por ahora está feliz, enamorado y está pasando un increíble primer día de San Valentín con su novio. No va a tomar nada de eso por sentado.


End file.
